gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Me Against the Music
"Me Against The Music" is a song featured in the episode "Britney/Brittany". It was originally sung by Britney Spears (feat. Madonna), from her fourth studio album In The Zone. It is sung by Brittany, who sings all of Spears' lines, and Santana, who sings all of Madonna's lines, in a dream sequence at the dentist's office. As with Artie's ''Safety Dance'', some of the other Glee members have cameo appearances in the video. These include Puck (catches Brittany's hat), Tina, Finn Hudson , Rachel Berry (Finn and Rachel are sitting behind a table), Kurt Hummel (sits at the bar), Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang, despite the fact that they do not play a major role in the scene. Heather Morris, Naya Rivera, and Lea Michele recorded the song, but Lea only sang harmonies and some chorus lines. Lyrics Both All my people in the crowd Grab a partner take it down! Brittany It's me against the music Santana Uh uh Brittany It's just me Santana And me Brittany Yeah C'mon Who-ah Santana Hey Brittany! Brittany Are you ready? Santana Uh uh, are you? Brittany Ooh Both And no one cares Brittany It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist Both To hell with stares Brittany The sweat is drippin' all over my face Both And no one's there Brittany I'm the only one dancin' up in this place (It's just me) Both Tonight I'm here Brittany Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass Hook I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin' to hit it, you could die In a minute I'm a take a you on Imma take ya on Hey, hey, hey Chorus All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song (Let's take on the song, let's take on the song) It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long Both We're almost there Brittany I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain Both My soul is bare Brittany My hips are movin' at a rapid pace Both Baby feel it burn Brittany From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins Both And now it's your turn Brittany Let me see what you got, don't hesitate Hook I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin' to hit it, you could die In a minute I'm a take a you on Imma take ya on Hey, hey, hey Chorus All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Get on the floor, baby lose control (yeah) Just work your body (uh huh) and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany We can dance all night long Santana Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control Come over here I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down Both Get on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany We can dance all night long Chorus All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance All my people round and round, party all night long C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down. (laugh) Charts Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|Originalthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez